Amy the sub
by xXUR2SLOXx
Summary: Amy and Sonic are on a date; Amy craves more, but before sonic can tell her how he feels, an unexpected visitor swoops in, forcing Amy to realize her kinky desires. (There are lemon scenes)
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: This is my first smut, my first Sonic fanfic (SONIC RULEZ), and my first shared story. **__**WARNING: RATED M FOR LEMON SCENES!**__** This is only the first chptr and I'll try to update as quickly as possible. Also, before you guys say anything, I spelled 'chaos' emeralds 'kayoz' emeralds bc I think that's a better way to spell it; if u have a problem then don't read my fic pls.**_

It was only their second date, but Amy couldn't help her where her thoughts were taking her as she walked down the sandy beach with Sonic's gloved hand intertwined hers. She wanted to go all the way, this time. Last time, he only kissed her goodnight, but it was enough for her to moan loudly into his mouth and made it nearly impossible to keep her fingers out of her dress. She wasn't sure if he noticed, but he didn't try for second base, she wasn't even sure he wanted to; the only thing she was sure of was that as soon as she was alone, the lingering warmth of him in her mouth was enough for her to immediately mash her clitoris until it was hard enough to fight back. She was practically swimming in her panties on her way to bed.

Amy sighs quietly to herself as she gazes at the sun vanishing behind the rippling blue horizon; the ocean's beautiful hue reminded her of the man walking at her side.

"What is it?" Sonic asks tenderly, noticing her moody exhale.

"I-it's nothing, Sonic…" she told him unconvincingly, but he didn't question her.

"Anyway," he continus his story that Amy wasn't entirely paying attention to, "I kicked Eggman's butt and took the kayoz emerald!" he finishes with a hardy horff of laughter. "Horff! Horff! Haa! I even brought it with me." he stops walking and looks into her kayoz-emerald-green eyes. "Doya wanna see it?" he asks with strange sincerity. Amy stares back into his kayoz-emerald-green eyes, feeling heat rush to her cheeks… and her womanhood.

"S-Sonic." she stutters, unsure how to react to his penetrating gaze. Without breaking eye contact with her, he reaches for the kayoz emerald. He knows how much Amy likes pretty things that catch the light, so he was sure to bring the emerald along on their date; not to mention, it gave him an excuse to brag about his victory and impress her. As the gem reflected the orange rays of the setting sun, Amy's eyes widened in awe. Refracted light dances across her corneas; Sonic couldn't help but marvel at her beauty, far surpassing that of the kayoz emerald.

"Amy, I-" he begins, but is interrupted by the earsplitting sound of motors tearing through the evening air. Without a shadow of a doubt, Sonic knew Eggman had returned to claim the kayoz emerald he stole only 4 hours previous.

"DRAT!" Sonic yells; he thought he had escaped the Doctor.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me, hedgehog!" Eggman bellows while a robotic claw extends from his hovercraft and toward the emerald. Sonic smirks to himself and darts out of reach.

"You're too slow-" the blue hedgehog begins to taunt when his words are cut off by Amy's scream. Eggman was kidnapping Sonic's girlfriend!

"Nooooooooooo!" Sonic yells, ditching his efforts of evasion and dashing to free Amy. As he clutches the claw, ready to pry it loose, an electrical current shoots through the machinery and shocks him unconscious. The last thing he sees is Amy's tear stained face crying out to him.

The air is suddenly calm again as Eggman gathers up the two heros. He laughs evilly to himself as he makes his way back to his fortress. He twiddles his moustache with glee; his plan to get his kayoz emerald back had yielded far more than he imagined.

"Hmm Hmm Hmm," he laughs to himself, "unintended consequences have granted me with a far more fruit bearing plan, hmm hmm hmm." he says, gazing at his freshly acquired kayoz emerald, "Now, I have the means to gain all the kayoz emeralds the hedgehog and his fool friends have collected hmm hmm hmm." he glances at the unconscious bodies he intents to use as ransom to take all of Sonic's hard earned kayoz emeralds. "It seems this silly girl is his weakness…" he says, gazing at the pink hedgehog. "She is quite," he narrows his eyes at the attractive girl, and a sudden gust of wind hikes her skirt up several inches. Eggman's eyes become shadowed with lust as a second later, another draft reveals her lacy panites. He stares at them and licks his lips; the fact that they were for Sonic made them all the more appealing.

_**I hope everyone enjoyed it PRETTY PLEASE LEAVE ME A NICE REVIEW! If I don't get reviews, idk if I'll end up updating up...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Thanks for the support that one guest. If whoever reads this likes you have to review or I'm not gonna post anymore.**_

Amy slowly fades back into consciousness. Before she opens her eyes, she can feel something tight and painful suspending her by her wrists. Her wrists twitch against her cold restraints. Her eyelids flutter open and she finds herself practically upright; regaining her footing takes the pressure off the chains holding her against a gray stone wall, but her wrists still throb.

"What on earth…?" she mumbles, gazing around her. In front of her are metal bars locking her in the small stone room; she can't see anything beyond them but shadow. She looks around with a start, suddenly remembering what happened on the beach.

"Sonic?!" she cries out whipping around and spotting him still out cold in the far corner out of reach. "Sonic!" she says again, weaker, and pulls against the chains. She grunts with each tug, but can't get any closer to her beloved. "Oh, Sonic…" she says, weaker still, with tears welling in her eyes. She sniffles pathetically, unable to wipe the tears running down her face. She freezes when she hears movement beyond her cage. Before she can demand whoever it is to show himself, Eggman fades into view. Amy's face twists into a snarl as she glares at the man smirking at her as if she were a zoo animal.

"Now that's not a very pleasant face; I much prefer the one from a moment ago." the man twists his mustache while quietly laughing to himself. Amy struggles to keep her face at spiteful rather than tragic; she'd rather die than give Eggman the satisfaction of seeing her broken, though, she can't keep the tears from flowing. The man's grin only widens as Amy slowly loses her mental battle with sobs catching in her throat.

"No need to hold back, dear. In you situation, it is quite understandable." at this, Amy can't help but break. Her legs tremble and her weight sags at her wrists, warranting a moan to slip from her lips. The sound causes a twitch in the Doctor's pants.

"Why are you doing this?" Amy weeps quietly while the pain circles her wrists almost enjoyably. Eggman belts out a laugh, causing her to look up to him.

"Why?" he chuckles, then drops his joyful tone to one far more sinister, "Because I think you like it." he says looking her deep in the kayoz-emerald-green eyes. Like it? Why would he think that she-? Amy's eyes dart over to Sonic's still unconscious form when Eggman speaks again.

"That's right, and you needn't worry about him; I can't guarantee he'll be waking up anytime soon." he says ominously. Amy's eyes widen in terror; he couldn't be… Before Amy can speak or cry, Eggman's next words cause Sonic to drop from her mind completely.

"Pleasure yourself." he orders her in a voice that can't be refused.

"W-what?" Amy stammers, fumbling for words. His demand stirs the pent up sexual desire that's been waiting for Sonic. She instinctively closes her knees.

"You heard me!" Eggman snarls with a voice like steel.

"B-but my hands-" Amy begins, but is cut off by Eggman's mischievous grin.

"Turn around." hesitantly, Amy obeys and her heart is sent into double time at the sight that meets her eyes.

A massive, rigged dildo projects from the wall. With her frightened gasp, Eggman feels his pants tighten. Amy looks to Sonic, then to the Doctor, then back to the erect, black rubber that invites a wave womanly ooze to saturate her meat curtains and rapidly swelling clit. She thinks back to Sonic's kiss and can practically feel his tongue in her mouth. She moans and, without meaning to, leans back so the dildo presses against her and slightly separates her butt cheeks.

Her breathing is labored as she pushes back further the allow the fake penis to to slip under her dress and become wet against her soggy box. She closes her eyes for a moment of sheer pleasure as goose bumps wash across her skin. When she reopens them, Eggman has stripped from the waist down to reveal his skinny, hairy, legs, and soggy mushroom.

Despite the sight in front of her, Amy doesn't stop rubbing her pink taco across the dildo. She looks Eggman dead in the eyes as she does so, feeling her nipples, hard as diamonds, threaten to cut through the fabric of her dress. Eggman is overcome with the desire to open the cell and squeeze Amy's sweet sweet dairy pillows; she's seems to be telling him to with her eyes. He bares his teeth in resistance and the gruesome face somehow makes Amy's meat wallet even more wet; she feels it running down her legs.

For the first time in months, Sonic isn't in her mind, but only Eggman's chody member has her attention because she wants to envelope it in her spaghetti trap so badly she can't keep the moans from luscious lips. She drools with a thirst that can only be quenched with cock; any cock. Pussy juice runs down her thighs and the tight chains on her wrist only arouse her more.

_**The more reviews, the more I update; C'mon, step it up.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Finally got enough reviews to update! Keep it up if u wnt moar lemon**_

Each thrust against the dildo jiggles her utters; they bounce and slap against her ribcage. Had she taken her bra off? Or did Eggman…? She didn't care; the only thing she cared about was allowing the rubber cock to slip into her slit. Her lips chow down on the jelly weenie as though they were a hippo in the midst of a very heated hungry hungy hippo game. Though she was a virgin, the wet excretions from her vagina practically made her a slip and slide.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!111" Amy screams when she feels her hymen tear sweetly. Time seems to stop moving with each inch of rubber plowing into her wizard's sleeve. She pretends the toy is Sonic. The wet slaps of her pussy lips rippling against the damp rubber mix musically with the dry ones of Eggman's hairy balls on his hairy gooch as he jerks his pene aggressivly and with no particular rhythm.

In a disappointing amount of time, Eggman's eggroll, whose head is coated with precum, dribbles its pecker snot down the brief length of his shaft.

"SToP!" he commands Amy, his voice cutting through her haze of pleasure abruptly. She doesn't want to stop, god, stopping is the last thing she wants to do. No, hurting Sonic is the last thing she wants to do. In the silence, the sound of the ridges of the dildo plucking the elastic of her vaginal walls echo as she slowly and gently removes herself.

"I am done, therefore you are done." Eggman says to Amy the same thing he's says to every woman he's left unsatisfied. With her hole unplugged and throbbing, she cannot contain herself. Urine splashes to the ground, as though her vagina suddenly became a waterfall. The eruption cases her knees to wobble until they can no longer hold her weight.

"You better clean that up." Eggman says, pulling up his leggings and snapping his waistband across his circular gut; it jiggles in response. Amy looks to the mess he refers too. She hates that it was Eggman who finally satisfied her, even if was indirectly, and she hates that the meanness in his voice only turned her on. She can feel her fluids seep through her shoes and socks as she stands in the puddle that has spread across the floor of her jail cell. With a start she looks to Sonic. To her horror, she can see her cum and piss mixture threatening to dampen Sonic's fur; he can't see her like this. She watches him, praying for him to remain asleep.

His skinny, black nose twitches as it takes in the miasma of Amy's fluids. With baited breath, she waits for him to open his eyes. His eyelids are still, but a movement between his legs draws her eyes. Sonic's tally-wacker slowly rises from his fur, like a pink groundhog looking for its shadow; simply the smell was enough to arouse him.

_**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND FOLLOW IF U WNT ANY UPDATES**_


End file.
